It is often necessary, for a variety of reasons, to have covered and lockable storage space for items. One solution to such a storage problem is to provide a separate building dedicated to storage of items such as lawn mowers, tools, paint, unused furniture and the like. These separate building are usually shell enclosures that minimally provided protection from the elements and theft. Although these buildings are often termed portable, moving such buildings often requires the use of specialized lifting and moving equipment. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a modular construction system for constructing small storage-type buildings that included a variety of interconnectable building sections that were readily connected to form a desired storage building and disconnected for convenient removal or transfer to a different location without specialized lifting or transport equipment.